


you make better lasagne than my mother

by curlsinthewind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cook Theo Raeken, Elevatorstuck, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: This guy was gorgeous and probably a Gemini.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. moving in

**Author's Note:**

> hello my loves❤️  
> I've decided to combine every single one of my favourite aus in this fanfiction and I've had a blast writing it.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!❤️

His mother was well-known for her determinacy and how she always got what she wanted which was usually a good thing for him because that meant he often got what he wanted but this time it was just purely embarrassing. His living situation in Columbus didn't exactly come to him like some easy offer with a dorm and a roommate. No, it was more like "We are full find another place to sleep" way and his mother did not like it a bit.

He was adult for god's sake and it was embarrassing when his mom sent an angry e-mail to the principal of the college with a plead for a bed to sleep. It was embarrassing when the school ignored her e-mail so she called them and yelled at them for ten minutes when they finally said they'll find something different.

He was adult and still Jenna always found a way how to make him feel like a kid every time something went to shit.

So now he was living fifteen minutes from the campus in a debatably clean apartment with a debatably normal roommate. One of the professor's had an apartment in the city where her nephew was living for his studies and that's where they stuffed Liam in.

Liam could only imagine how much this guy had to hate him. He was promised an empty apartment just for him and no one else and suddenly there was some other guy living there with him too? He liked how his mom was strong and uncompromising but he would rather live in a dumpster then to be embarrassed like that in front of the whole school when the semester didn't even started.

Besides he would be alone for all of his struggles, Mason was leaving him to go to his dream school. Liam hated how he was so smart that he got a full scholar ship to MIT and Liam didn't even get a dorm. Corey was staying in Beacon Hills trying to get promoted in his work and Hayden left to France to study the culture there or something. He never really got the whole idea of what she was exactly going to do there.

The car ride to Columbus was quiet with his mom humming softly to her favourite songs by Phil Collins and Liam knew immediately the he will miss this. He will miss how his mom always listened to the same songs over and over until it annoyed him, he will miss how she stupidly dealt with problems and most importantly, he will miss her lasagne.

The lady that provided him a place to live was already waiting for them with keys and a little scared expression on her face. Jeez, what did Jenna tell them?

"Welcome to Columbus! I'm glad your ride here was okay," she started waving a hand towards the main entrance so they would follow her.  
"You'll live in the fourth floor with my nephew and you'll have your own room." They got into an elevator that looked a lot older than it should making Liam wonder if it even carries them to the fourth floor.

"Are there some supermarkets near this place?" Jenna asked looking at the other woman like she was a disgrace and the other woman just nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, there is a store down the street actually and there is a laundromat on the other end together with gym and a restaurant," she said obviously trying to get on his mother's side with her immediate answer and it seemed to work because Jenna smiled widely. She smiled maybe too brightly because it was even scarier than when she was scowling.

"And here we are! I'll just tell you some of the rules of this building and then I'll leave you to it."

So apparently, they were the only young adults in this whole apartment building which meant delivering post to their old neighbours if they asked them. That also meant no parties, no other people than the two of them in the apartment and also no loud music after the curfew which was at eight pm. The way she said it with urge did nothing to ease his worries. Did this guy play music out loud in the evening? Because if he did, Liam knew he'll already hate him.

She showed them how the apartment works, where the electricity and water panel is. She walked them through every single room and stopping in his. To his surprise it was bigger than he thought it would be, a big king-sized bed, desk and a chair, wardrobe and a small nightstand.

"That should be it, here are your keys. If you'd need me for anything just call me on this number," she said handing him a crumbled piece of paper.  
"My nephew should arrive sometime around five so you have a few hours to move in." And then she was gone leaving his mom and him alone in the apartment.

So he grabbed his bags from the car putting everything into his room while trying to forget about the other guy because maybe that was even more stressing than the whole college experience. What if the guy was a psychopath? Or a pervert? Oh no, what if he liked spicy food? No, no way he liked spicy food. Liam couldn't live with someone who liked spicy food. He will move out if the guy is this case, he will move out.

Jenna kissed him one last time on the forehead whispering to him that he will always be her baby and left almost crying. Liam felt guilty that he just left his parents in Beacon Hills on their own. But believe him, he really considered staying in Beacon Hills and finding some job or attending to the local college but he just couldn't do it. Liam was supposed to spread his wings after high school and go do everything he has ever wanted but never had the freedom to.

Liam wanted to travel, make new friends, get wasted, and join a chess club. Yes, a chess club because that was his long-time dream and when he heard his college has a club like this he almost peed himself form happiness. So Liam really considered staying in Beacon Hills but if he had stayed then none of his dreams would fulfil and he would end up like his biological father and that was really a no no.

Some hours went by when he heard a key in the lock of the main door and his whole body stiffened. This was it, moment of truth. This was the time he will decide if he even wants to spread his wings or if he wants to run back to his safe nest with his loving parents and the delicious lasagne.

"Hey." Oh god, this guy was gorgeous.

"Hey," he answered as he stood up from his place on a couch in a living room. Yes, he will admit he was nervously waiting on that couch for a whole hour staring into nothingness and thinking about what things he hated on people that much that it would make him run away.

He thought of five things.

1\. He can't like spicy food (he settled on that pretty determinedly).

2\. He couldn't be a warlock and he couldn't like astrology and these weird zodiac sign things because if he did and he would wake him up every morning with some moon shit and how it would affect him, he would be ready to punch that guy.

3\. He had to be quiet after the eight pm curfew.

4\. Also if he took too much time in the bathroom that would not be great either.

5\. And the least, the guy couldn't be better at history than him. That would be a final string. No, Liam and only Liam was allowed to speak about random history facts and if he was going to correct him he will not take it well.

"I'm Theo." Oh, so Theo's hands were really as smooth as they looked.

"Liam." And the smile was also the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. _Fuck. He was fucked._

Theo seemed normal by the looks of it, he smiled at him politely and there was no sign of annoyance. So maybe he wasn't even mad about the whole sharing apartment thing, maybe he was a chill dude and didn't mind some company.

"So you've met my aunt," he started and his voice, gosh his voice sounded like a whole symphony to his ears. None of Mozart's compositions could beat this voice sent to him by angels.

"Yes, very charming lady." He smiled not even realizing their hands were still clasped. But his eyes were so hypnotizing; Liam couldn't tear his attention away. How were they so green? Or was he just dreaming?  
"Also she's a little bit scared of my mom I think. Sorry about that." And then the hand was gone and Liam feared that he has said something wrong but then the guy was giving him another smile scratching the back of his neck and wow his arms.

"Yeah, she complained about some crazy lady shouting at the principal," he said with a chuckle and it was probably supposed to be a joke but Liam still winced a little at those words.  
"Don't worry about it, my aunt's crazy too. For example about the whole not playing music after eight pm." He rolled his eyes and that's where Liam's fairy-tale slowly ended. His third rule was just broken and it was only a few minutes. Okay, that could be fixed, he can talk to him about it, and it will be fine.

"I actually don't mind that rule," he said a little bit hesitantly worried that Theo will get angry and play the music even louder than he would normally do.

"Really? You are weird," he said and moved to the bags in the doorway ignoring Liam completely when he walked pass him.  
"It was nice to meet you. See you around, I guess." And then he left.

What the hell?


	2. white t-shirt

Living with Theo was apparently more annoying then he has originally thought with all his playing music out loud after the eight pm curfew. And he really tried knocking on his door trying to talk to him and persuade him into turning it down but all he has got was a nasty look and a closing of doors just in front of his face.

Theo was rude as he found out later that week, he was taking too long in the bathroom making Liam almost late every morning. He was always watching something on TV and laughing out loud snorting the food he was eating in that moment.

The charming side of him quickly disappeared and instead there was his true self and Liam hated his not fake side. It was loud, annoying, slow and it liked spicy food. Yes, it liked spicy food, his biggest nightmare.

He tried to call his mom rambling to her and how he should've never even leave Beacon Hills but the only support he has got was a yelling and how he's not going to move out after what she had to do to win over this apartment.

And now his life sucked. Theo never talked to him and Liam was the only one that helped the elders in the building and at least those old people were nice enough to pity him. They all heard when they argued about taking too long in the bathroom in the morning and they also heard the music and how Liam politely asked him to turn it down. At least they were on his side patting him on the back comfortingly every time he has passed them.

Maybe he should just move in with one of them, he was sure they would be nicer than Theo and they would cook him lasagne whenever he wanted.

At least his classes were okay, his professors were kind and their lessons were really interesting. Liam found himself really enjoying the classes for the first time since he attended high school. Also video-calls with his best friend every night were a good thing too.

Mason's scholarship provided him every single benefit of the school. He was in several clubs and had many friends living his best life and Liam was happy for him. Mason deserved this; he deserved to finally live a normal life after the whole bullying thing because he was gay. But still, it was hard enough to deal with his life right now on his own but seeing how Mason was doing well, Liam just felt...jealous and wished he could experience the same things.

Chess club was really the highlight of his day. It was quiet there and he could think about his next move instead of his roommate and what other disgusting smell was going to contaminate their apartment.

A guy named Brett was especially cool after letting him win one time. They started talking a bit after that but not too much, what would you even expect from a chess club member.

"It's annoying, he's doing it again, Mason," he pouted looking at the screen of his notebook pleadingly like there was some possible way that his best friend could save him from this terrible nightmare.

 _"The spice thing or the music thing?"_ Mason actually laughed, he laughed. What a disrespect, Liam was suffering and Mason was laughing at him.

"Both." And then he groaned because another song from My Chemical Romance came on and he really hated that song with his whole heart. It was always playing, it didn't matter if Theo was in a mood for Carole King, Queen or Beatles, that awful MCR song was always playing and it was awful.

 _"Oh, you poor thing,"_ Mason laughed at him again this time not even trying to hide his amusement.

"You are supposed to be my best friend not a mocking devilish creature from hell."

_"Wow, your vocabulary is shining with colourful words today."_

"You are not helping." His best friend sighed, the smile fading away as he seriously looked into his eyes through the camera.

_"Are you sure you just don't want to bang him? It's been a while since you got laid."_

"WHA- you know what. I'm hanging up and you think about what you've just said. This is not how a best friend should behave." And with that he hung up standing up from his bed and confidently walking to his door. He was fed up with the "I'm not okay I promise" song and he was going to put the end to it.

He walked into the kitchen catching the other boy dancing around with a spatula in his hand making some disgusting spicy dish.

"Can you turn it off?" he asked angrily crossing his arms as Theo ignored him completely this time even singing out loud. His voice was terrible; Liam hated it with every single fibre in his body.  
"Hey, I asked you something." He came closer scrunching his nose at the smell that made his eyes all watery. He really hated spicy food too.

"And my answer is no, go away, Muffin." If Liam was red before from all of the anger now he was bloody red because the asshole called him muffin and in the same time he licked the spatula and smiled at him viciously.

"You can't do this! You can't cook spicy food and play your songs out loud! I can handle one thing at a time but two? No, I will not accept this." But Theo laughed again this time actually moving the spatula over to him.

"Just taste it, I swear you've never had a better gazpacho." The spatula was moving closer to him, that horrible scent hitting his nostrils aggressively and he backed up immediately.

"NO! I will not eat your disgusting spicy food!" he shouted and maybe it was too loud because Theo laughed again, a laugh full of amusement and Liam hated him a bit more for that.

"Come on, Liam don't be a pussy. I promise I'll turn the music off if you just taste it," he said and by the sound of his words it seemed like he was serious and Liam raised one of his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now come on, taste it. It can't be that bad." _Yeah, Liam it can't be that bad, right?_

"Fine." Then Theo lifted the spatula to his mouth and he wanted to take it into his hands but the other man just glared at him so he just sighed and opened his mouth expecting the worst. But he didn't get to experience it because the spatula didn't even touch his mouth when the red sauce fell onto his white shirt. _White shirt._

"Oh no, it seems like you need to go to a laundromat what a coincidence I need to go there too! Come on, pack your crap." And he was gone just like that, like he had planned this whole thing. That little shit.

But Liam really liked this shirt and the sooner he'll get it clean the better so he packed his dirty clothes and waited for Theo in the living room. The other man came back with a smug smile on his face apparently satisfied by his wicked plan, one bag of dirty clothes in his right hand and a skateboard in his left.

Okay, maybe there was a sixth rule he had for hating people.

6\. He couldn't be a skater boy because skater boys were boring and without personality.

"Please tell me you're not taking that monstrosity with us," he more said than asked looking warily at the flat object.

"Yes, I am taking my skateboard. You got a problem with it?"

"A lot, actually."

"Well, then get over it because my skateboard is very much fine and better than walking by my own feet." Liam just rolled his eyes in annoyance but went with it. He hated Theo for too many worse reasons than for having a skateboard. He could handle this and besides ,Theo had a personality, the worst of the worst but he still had one.

After the dangerous ride in the elevator which surprisingly didn't fall by the weight of both of them, he was slowly walking to the end of the street while the other man stood on his precious skateboard next to him not even trying to get out of his sight.

What was the reason for this late night trip anyway? Why did Theo want Liam to accompany him to the laundromat? He got his answer pretty much immediately as they stepped into the room.

An arm was being put around his shoulders when a young girl approached them eyeing Liam suspiciously.

"Theo! Hi! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she yelled to that point that his ears hurt and had to shut his eyes in pain. This girl had some serious issues.

"It's literally been a week," he answered with a bored voice looking idly at the machines in front of them before realizing she was still there and talking to him again. To Liam it seemed like one terrible act and he wondered how stupid he must've been when he didn't see it the first time they've met.  
"Oh yeah, this is my boyfriend, Liam." WHAT.

"Excuse m-"And now there were lips on his forehead and Theo's eyes glaring at him threateningly and he immediately shut his mouth. Okay, this was weird but he at least could mock Theo about it later and the shocked expression on that girl's face was hilarious.

"Boyfriend?" she squeaked still surprised gaping at them totally frozen.  
"You've never mentioned a boyfriend," she said now in more whispering way and it seemed like whatever Theo was trying to do here worked.

"Yeah, well I haven't had the urge to tell you about my boyfriend." And then he was leading him away to one of the machines. And Liam finally freed himself from that grasp.

"What the hell was that?" He wasn't stupid, he didn't yell so the girl would hear them. Actually, he whispered it and made it look like he was having a normal conversation with the other man.

"Not here, I'll explain when we get back," he said then taking his clothes and stuffing it into the washing machine. Liam followed his movements and turned the machine on and sat next to Theo on a white ugly chair.

"And will you at least tell me what's with that song of yours?" he asked after ten minutes of staring as his clothes got soaked in a water and a washing powder and turned to Theo figuring that talking to him couldn't be as bad as looking at the washing machine. Theo was at least a little bit attractive, fine a lot but that was beside the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about." But Liam knew he knew what exact song he meant but didn't want to push it further so he shoved it into the back of his mind savouring it for later.

"Fine and will you tell me what is with that obsession with spicy food?" he asked again and this time Theo's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I've always liked spicy food. I don't know, the plain normal food seems too normal to me," he answered and Liam still doesn't get it because he loves plain simple food, especially his mom's lasagne.

"You should taste my mom's lasagne it's really great and not boring, I can assure you." Theo snorted at that and shook his head, his body still shaking a little bit from the laughing when he looked at Liam again.

"I didn't know we were at meeting the parents stage of our relationships." Liam told himself that if he didn't laugh that brightly like he was doing it right now he would be surely punching him. But of course, his perfect face and his perfect mouth would throw him off and make him forget about his manners. Liam didn't even punch people that annoyed him anymore. What was happening to him?

"Asshole."

While they were walking out of the laundromat with Theo's hand around his waist this time because he decided that now when there was at least some kind of conversation between them he was allowed to do that. And Liam really didn't want to think about the fact that yes, Theo actually had his permission to grab him around his waist with those ridiculously strong arms. He realized that Theo wasn't as bad as he has originally thought.


	3. gemini

"Okay, maybe Theo isn't that bad."

"Oh, so now you are accepting your feelings for him. Finally." Liam ignored the way Mason rolled his eyes and instead continued in his thoughts because he thought about Theo the whole previous night and he came to a couple of conclusions.

"No, I'm not but he was really cool last night. Well, beside the one point when he forced me to pretend I was his boyfriend without my knowing."

"He did what?" But that wasn't important right now and it wasn't in Liam's plan to talk about that.

"He did that because the girl was annoying but we are cool he apologized to me and cooked me lasagne so I'm not mad at him or anything." To be honest, that lasagne was one of the best he has ever had in a long time and if Theo didn't ruin his favourite t-shirt earlier he would even say it was better than his mom's and he loved his mom's lasagne.

"Wait, so he cooked you dinner?" Mason was too confused for Liam's liking. What was so confusing about this whole thing? The girl, Rachel, as he lately found out was flirting with Theo since the first time he stepped a foot in the laundromat and she never stopped. It was uncomfortable for him so he had to persuade Liam somehow to go there with him and his t-shirt was just in the wrong time at the wrong place. He wasn't mad and especially after not smelling any spicy food right in the morning and the bathroom being actually empty for once.

He didn't know what happened to the normal Theo but he liked this one better. If Hayden was here she would say he's a Gemini because you never know which one of those two people will wake up that morning and Liam was tired of the mean Theo.

"Yes and then we talked and did you know he was a huge nerd?" he asked then taking another pair of jeans into his hands eyeing them up and down. No, these are not it.

"No, Liam I didn't know I haven't even met the guy and I'm not sure if I want to according to all the things you've said to me already. And why are you even picking an outfit are you guys going on a date?"

"For the last time, Mason we are not dating. No, there's just this huge party one of the prep guys are doing and we are going together because I really don't want to go to a party with chess Brett." Okay, maybe these pants will do. Oh, they looked good with that white t-shirt from yesterday.

"So you are telling me you are not dating him but you are still going on a party together?" Yet again, why was Mason surprised anyway?

"Yes but you are not talking about the important stuff in here. He loves Percy Jackson, Mase. Percy freaking Jackson. You know what that means? We can talk about Greek Gods and he will actually know about which one I'm talking about." Mason sighed tiredly from the other end making Liam turn his attention towards him.  
"What?"

"You realize you are too gone for this boy, right?" he asked with a hopeless expression on his face putting his hands there in frustration.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Well, maybe he did because he had eyes and he lived with that guy and there was no possible way he couldn't notice him and how attractive he looked. Especially in the morning, Liam loved how Theo looked all messy and tired in the morning. He is always so soft and Liam really loves that.

"Yeah, right. You know what? Enjoy the party and if you bang I don't want to know." He wanted to say something else, something that would make Mason the bad guy but he was no such thing. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and then a head full of brown hair appeared in the slot.

"You ready?" What a shame Liam couldn't see his whole body, he could bet all his money that Theo looked hot right now. Maybe more hot than the food he loves so much.

"In a minute," he answered and Theo nodded understandingly.

"Okay, I'll wait in the truck."

Liam didn't know when they started to become friends but somehow they did and he liked it better that way. He liked how Theo would listen to him now and then when his music was too loud and how he would sometimes put on a song that Liam liked too.

So he didn't know when he started not hating the other boy but it was probably just a matter of time because the Theo he met in the first five minutes and charmed him to the point he maybe liked him a little was still there and he appeared again.

The party was at one of the prep boys' house, nice and polish also very much big and if Liam was going to that party alone he would be actually scared he would get lost in the maze of hallways. Soon enough he found out that many people were there just to flirt with others or to get absolutely wasted and he liked the second variant the best so he took Theo's arm and pushed him to the bar when he poured them beer. But Theo refused saying something about driving back and taking care of drunk Liam but he wasn't listening to him by that point.

The whole action was a bit lame. He has expected neon lights, drinking games, fights and gossip but the only thing he got was a disgusting licking and eating faces. Fortunately with every other beer it was easier and easier to ignore the sappiness of the party and maybe he could be the one to start a fight.

"No, you are not starting a fight in here." Did he say it out loud? Nevermind.

"Why not?" he asked confusedly sipping on his second cup filled with alcohol....or was it his fifth cup? Ten? Honestly, he had absolutely no clue but the room was spinning and Theo's hands on his waist felt too good to pull away.

"I'm glad you feel that way but you would literally fall over if I didn't hold you." Damn it, did he say it out loud again? What was wrong with him?

"A lot of things, actually." Okay, now it just started to be ridiculous. Theo was not supposed to read his mind, it was his second rule. Theo couldn't be a warlock because then he would have to move out and Liam didn't want to move out. Liam liked living in the apartment with Theo. He can't leave without eating his lasagne again.

"I'm not a warlock you just have no filter. I think it's time to bring you home." _Home._ That's right, it's their home. Theo and Liam, they should put it on the bell so everyone would know they are together.

"I don't want to go home," he whispered but at the same time maybe he wanted to go home because going home and sitting on a couch next to Theo watching another part of The Maze Runner was so much better than getting wasted on a lame party. And he really wanted to know what was going to happen next in that movie.

"I don't care, you've had enough." And then Theo was dragging him through the whole house dogging every disgusting couple almost having sex in public away from them and Liam loved those strong arms even more in that moment.

"You are so bossy," he mumbled and Theo's shoulders shook like they always did when laughed. Did he mention he loved Theo's arms?

"And you are drunk and saying things you'll regret telling me in the morning." How did they even appear in the truck? How did that happen? It didn't matter because sitting in that soft seat was a lot better than standing in between some sweaty people trying to hit on him and Theo hovering over him while his hair tickled Liam just under the chin when he tucked his seatbelt in wasn't so bad too. This party was weird but Theo was smiling so it was okay.

He didn't know how they got into the apartment and if it was their neighbors next to them or above them that yelled on them for being too loud but he puked which was not his favourite hobby so it was only better when Theo held his hair out of his face and then rubbed his back while sitting with him on the cold floor of their bathroom.

"You okay?" Theo's voice sounded so gentle and soothing when he was caring about him so he nodded closing his eyes leaning the back of his head against the shower door.

"I am now," he answered then deciding that he wanted to hear Theo's voice more.

"You enjoyed the party?" Oh, there it was again as beautiful as before.

"Yeah, such a shame we didn't dance together." Theo was right, he had no filter and he will regret those words in the morning.

"You can always dance with me. Why do you think I always play the music? I'm just waiting if you'll come and ask me for a dance." But he was smirking so he meant it like a joke, such a shame. Dancing with Theo must felt heaven-like.

"Don't make fun of me," he grumbled but the vibrations in his stomach did not make any good to him se he just closed his eyes again.

"You are an adorable drunk." Even if he was red from the alcohol now he was even redder because of the blush. He wasn't even red because he was angry. What was happening to him?  
"Come on, let's get you to bed." Those arms held him around his waist again, it was awesome and Liam never wanted them to leave the place there. Those hands were meant to be there, hold him close to Theo.

It was only reasonable when he asked Theo to stay with him the night because he felt safe with Theo and he hated waking up alone with hangover. The other man didn't even protest that much probably because Liam was holding onto him like a baby koala but if it made him stay then he wasn't regretting anything.

That night he has also decided that Theo can spend as much time as he wants in the bathroom if his hair smelled like this the whole time.


	4. cherry tomatoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos!❤️❤️  
> I'm super glad you like this!🥰💖

"Fuck me."

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Oh god no, please tell me it's not your song again."

"Yes, it is. Now get up I made you eggs." That brought Liam's attention to actually open his eyes and prop up on his elbows.

"You did what?" he asked again rather preparing himself for being disappointed.

"I made you eggs but if you won't get your ass out of the bed soon there won't be any eggs left." Then he left already licking his lips and Liam just knew he's going to eat all his eggs.

"No! You can't do that!" he shouted and really tried to stand up but his head was spinning, god he really was partying yesterday.

"Sure I can, Muffin." Fortunately, he came back with a glass of water and what looked like an Advil and he took it gratefully swallowing the water with ease and relief.  
"Now, hurry up."

Theo was actually kind to him the whole day which was something he did not expect. He made him his famous lasagne and didn't add any spice to it, he sat next to him when he was watching the second part of The Maze Runner and he always asked him how he was feeling.

"You are actually a lot more fun to hang out with when you are not your usual asshole self," he said in the middle of the movie when there was the whole drugging scene and Thomas was eating off Brenda's face.

"Well, you are a lot more fun to hang out when you are drunk," he answered and Liam looked at him offended that the other man just let himself speak about Liam so awfully. How dare he, he's supposed to be Liam's friend.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, you are more relaxed while being drunk."

"I am relaxed even if I'm sober."

"No, you are not."

"You stalking me or what?"

"Nope, just noticing how you yell at me because I'm playing my songs out loud."

"Because it's annoying."

"No, because you are too uptight and don't want to have any fun in your life."

"You know nothing about me."

"Actually, I know quite a lot about you." Was that a challenging tone Theo just used on him? Because if it was Liam was more than ready to shoot his every weapon.

"Yeah? Like what?" he asked and tried to smirk the same as Theo was always doing it but it was uncomfortable and his expression looked probably more funny than provocative.

"Like that you love history or that you are a morning person and hate spicy food." He actually looks satisfied by his answer but the only thing Liam wants to do is punch him because who gave him the permission to know things about Liam? Who gave him the permission to be so beautiful when he was smiling like he was smiling right now?

"Okay, fine but that's just a surface of my very complex personality."

"Oh, don't worry I'm planning to stalk you even more. Now quiet, he's beating the shit out of him and I would like to see it."

Liam didn't know if it was appropriate leaning his head against Theo's shoulder but he did it anyway and if he'd be asked he would just blame it on the hungover but the other man didn't ask. He relaxed into their position putting an arm around his shoulders once again and they fell in a comfortable silence.

Living with Theo was great, Liam liked living with him. He liked how they went grocery shopping together and how Theo would cook something every day for dinner making a non-spicy version for him and how he would cuddle against Theo's chest while watching a movie.

Going home every day after school was a blessing and he liked having Theo around. Even video-calls with Mason didn't left him feeling lonely because now he had a friend he could trust and ramble all his problems to in person.

Sitting on a couch in their living room being close to Theo was something he could get used to but not this hungover. Everything hurt and his stomach was in the middle of a storm and he needed to eat something soon the lasagne slowly fading away from his system. Then his stomach rambled and Theo, being oh so charming like he always was immediately tensed watching Liam with care.

"You hungry?" he asked so tendernessly that Liam almost forgot about his starving stomach and so the only thing he could manage himself into doing was nod slightly and trying not to puke when Theo quickly got up from their position and made his way to the kitchen.

"So tell me, what do you crave for?" he asked looking at him from behind the kitchen counters already going through their food.

"Something that will tell this thing to shut the hell up." And to give more weight into his words his stomach grumbled in another set of protestation.

"That screams grilled cheese to me but we don't have any cheese. Looks like we are going grocery shopping." His smile was very contagious and so even if Liam wanted to pout and groan and complain about how his body can't make it to the store he found himself smiling.

He was being pulled by those strong arms away from the couch and just because the now familiar arm around his waist he could manage to get into the elevator and not fall down face first.

The walk was really short and he also didn't throw up which was the biggest victory according to him. It was almost eight pm so the sky was dark by the point they watched the sunset disappear in the horizon.

The store was small and it was being used by the insignificant amount of locals that lived in here so it was inevitable not seeing any of the people he knew. Sadly, that even included the girl from laundromat. That caused Theo to tense around his waist his eyes wide open as his gaze landed on the person in front of them.

"Theo!" she screamed again and Liam's ears bleeded in that moment he was sure of it. Then she looked at Liam and her excited face quickly changed into something darker making him shiver with unease.  
"I see you still have boyfriend," she said like she expected Theo to break up with him just because he could date her afterwards. She was really crazy, Liam had to admit.

"Yes, and I still don't see when it started to be your business," he spat back at her and honestly? How could she be attracted to someone who was talking to her like that? Well, maybe he got how she could like him that much. Because that voice, those arms, hair, eyes. Yes, everything was something many people would die for and knowing that she thought that all of those gorgeous things belonged to Liam brought some kind of a peace to his mind. _Eat that, bitch._

"I thought that there is something between us," she pouted and really looked like a kicked puppy, a very ugly kicked puppy.

"The only thing between us is a big distance." Then the grip on Liam's body stiffened and he was being lead to another aisle.  
"I hate that bitch," he almost growled sounding like a wolf in some ways and Liam just chuckled freeing himself from the grip.

"You know she's never going to stop, right?" And Theo groaned loudly and the whole store must have heard it but the older man did not mind a bit pulling Liam closer to his body again leaning his forehead against his shoulder.

"I thought the boyfriend thing would be enough! Why can't she just back off?" The desperate urgency made Liam wonder if there really was something they could do to stop her in talking to him. No, that was too risky and his heart would not handle it. Nope, they are not going to do that.

"You should kiss me." WHAT? When did the sentence leave his mouth? When did he decide it was a good idea telling your almost friend to kiss you? That was a terrible idea, why did he even bother with living. It was Theo's fault and the proximity in between them. It was because Theo was always touching him making the butterflies in Liam's stomach go crazy.

"Actually that is a good idea." Oh god, what did he do? Theo was smiling like crazy now almost jumping in the middle of the store and then finally looked at Liam again and his heart stopped. Was it just his imagination or did Theo's eyes darken? And what was with that expression? No, Liam couldn't fall to his knees right there in that moment, no it was not happening.

It was happening actually. The older man quickly grabbed some type of cheese looking around the store to find Rachel while still gripping Liam's bicep in his hand tightly. If he's going to have marks he's going to move out, definitely.

"There she is!" he sounded like a young school girl beaming and shining with excitement, Liam has never seen him like that. Rachel was standing by the vegetables deciding if she wants cherry tomatoes or normal ones. Honestly, Liam would go for cherry ones but he wasn't there for tomato advice, he was there because Theo was supposed to kiss him.

_Fuck, Theo was going to kiss him._

And he froze in his movements because the hand was back at its right place on Liam's waist and the other one was slowly caressing his cheek. He lifted his gaze briefly trying to calm down his racing heart but it did the opposite. Stupid idea.

Theo looked at him with question. It was rather pleasing that the other man still cared about his comfortability because this was not comfortable at all. This was his worst nightmare but the nicest dream at the same time. Theo pulled him a little bit closer so their chests were now touching and Liam held his breath. Maybe it will be better that way, maybe if he looses oxygen and will faint it will be less embarrassing than the fact that he was actually looking forward to the kiss.

His lips were soft and tender when they touched Liam's and his hands were slowly moving around making him to come even closer if it was even possible and the sensation was so good that he almost forgot to kiss back

Why were they kissing again? And why was Theo's tongue in his mouth? Wait, how did this happen exactly?

When they pulled away and Liam's head was a little bit fuzzy he looked at Theo who was looking at him right back probably with the same shock in eyes as Liam carried. Then there was a gasp just a few feet from them. And oh right, they were here because they wanted Rachel to back off.

And just like that, Liam was feeling empty again. The fullness of those feelings quickly disappearing as he remembered the whole reason for their little show.

But when he looked back Theo wasn't even checking on that girl and if she was watching them because all of his attention was on Liam and Liam only. Okay, act cool. Say something cool.

"Cherry tomatoes are better than normal ones." And fuck his brain because from all of the possibilities he had to choose this one? Fortunately, Theo didn't mind and laughed his body shaking a little which made Liam realize that they were still ridiculously close. Theo's mouth was too close.

But he didn't have to worry about that because Theo was kissing him again now gripping both sides of his cheeks and Liam kissed him back. It was like a reflex following the other man's movement leaning into the touch. What, he knew he liked Theo and if he was willing to kiss him some more he would not complain.


	5. ramen

It turned out that kissing wasn't the only thing Theo was willing to do because that's why Liam found himself the next morning in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room and his whole body was sore. All of the memories slowly coming back to him and he smiled stupidly because Theo's ridiculous strongly arms were touching him the whole night, his soft mouth kissing him on different places on his skin, his eyes watching him with something that made Liam melt right on the spot.

He had sex with Theo and he didn't even know how. Maybe Rachel wasn't that bad when it got him laid. Maybe he should appreciate more of his mother that provided him this apartment because fuck, it was the best sex he has had in a long time.

But there was still one question. Why did Liam wake up alone? 

Because if he remembered correctly they fell asleep on the same bed with Theo's hair tickling him on the side of his cheek. Because if he remembered correctly Liam was nuzzled in Theo's strong arms and he was feeling safer than he has ever had.

So did he fuck up? Or did Theo wake like the mean version of himself? And Liam was fed up with the mean Theo because he was getting angry at him without any particular reason. Where was Theo anyways? It's not like he had any friends to run to.

And his question was being answered to because suddenly there was the MCR song again and Theo singing out loud and cooking some spicy food. Liam groaned, the morning haze was much nicer than the terrible reality.

So Liam got up from his bed slowly because his body was still sore and starving. They didn't even eat that night being too caught up in the tangle of their bodies.

The living room smelled awful, the spicy scent immediately hitting him in the nostrils making him tear up. The song was thankfully coming to an end. Yes, he knew that song to the point he even started to memorize the words.

Theo was in the kitchen cooking something again and not lasagne for his misfortune.

"Good morning," he said not even sure if he was allowed to talk. Theo lifted his gaze from his ingredients on some soup it seemed and smiled at him. But it wasn't the toothy smile Liam loved so much, it was the hesitant one seeming genuine on the outside but being fake in the inside.

"Good morning, Muffin." Then he came back to his work. Liam didn't know what to say nor what to do so he took a glass and filled it with water giving himself some more time to figure out what to say. Liam was maybe a douchebag sometimes but not as big as Theo who was ignoring the fact that they had slept together. He swallowed loudly relaxing as Carole King came next and was glad that Theo was in that soft rock mood.

"What are you doing?" The older man looked at him funnily like he couldn't even believe his own ears. Okay, maybe it was a little bit suspicious because he never asked what he was making because he knew one way or another that it was going to be disgusting.

"Ramen," he answered briefly cutting some carrots. Was Ramen even a spicy food or did Liam just made it up in his head? Did Theo even like spicy food? Who was this guy? A Gemini, he's sure he's a Gemini there is no other possible way. Hayden would be proud of him.

"When's your birthday?" he asked then and it was probably a bad question because Theo snorted his eyes filled with something unreadable.

"Seventh of June? Why?" Yes! He knew it. And yes, he knew that all the zodiac thing was on his list of why he hated people but to be fair he was seriously considering to change it from being obsessed with astrology to being a Gemini. Liam truly hated Geminis, one in particular.

"I just wanted to know." He didn't want to be faced with any other looks so he just left. Theo was an asshole. Was this whole thing some joke to him? Was this whole thing a giant prank?

He should call Mason but his best friend told him not to call him when he bangs with Theo but he was really desperate for an advise. So he called the only other reasonable person in his circle of friends.

 _"Hey Liam, what's up?"_ Corey's voice sounded like the gift from Heaven so Liam didn't even bother saying hi back to him and just unwrapped the whole package.

"I've slept with Theo."

 _"You've slept with whom?"_ And why was Corey so surprised? Mason didn't tell him anything about his living and roommate situation? 

"Mason didn't tell you?" he asked disbelievingly surely looking shocked because Corey just narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 _"Is that the roommate of yours?"_ he asked and bingo! At least someone was interested in his life.

"Yes!" he exclaimed grateful for the loud music so Theo couldn't hear him.

_"And you've slept with him.."_

"Yes."

 _"So what's the problem?"_ Liam had such a good friends, Corey was such a good friend, always caring and ready to help other people around him. Liam liked Corey.

"He is acting like it didn't even happen."

 _"What an idiot, wonder why."_ And did Corey just roll his eyes? Okay, he changed his mind. Liam didn't like Corey, he was just like his boyfriend. He was mocking, annoying and acted like he saw into Liam's head which he certainly did not. Or he hoped so.

"What do you mean?"

_"You maybe thought about the fact that you guys live together so maybe he doesn't want to make it weird between you two? Well weirder? Since you know..."_

"That doesn't make any sense."

_"Yes, it does."_

"You all are terrible. Why would he ignore me to make it less weird when it's even more weird when he's ignoring it?" He was desperate. He'll admit it, Liam was desperate and Theo was driving him crazy.

 _"Look, Liam. I don't even know why are you calling me and not Mason because he's much better in this best friend thing than me but just talk to him, okay?"_ But Liam won't admit that Mason was right and he will not let him know that his predictions came true. He will not do that.

"You are both rude, I'm hanging up."

_"Thank you would be enough."_

"Fuck you."

_"You are welcome."_

Honestly? Screw his friends they were nothing but a bunch of hypocrites and they knew nothing about love life. It didn't matter that they were almost two years together and that they probably slept together more than Liam has ever did with anyone but they still did know nothing.

"Are you going to ignore me from now on?" But he still decided to use Corey's advice into practice. Happy? He was talking to him.

"Maybe?" He hated that look Theo just gave him so he continued not even being aware of the loud playing music yelling so he would hear himself.

"By ignoring me you are making everything even weirder." And Theo chuckled viciously suddenly looking like a fairy-tale villain. 

"We are not talking about last night," he said with determinity pouring some hot water out of the pot into the sink.

"Why not? Are you embarrassed about it?" he asked and Theo watched him incredulously.

"No, I'm not embarrassed about it, Liam."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"Because I want to forget about it." Ouch, that hurt that really hurt but Liam was so not going to ruin his morning with such an asshole as Theo. He wanted to forget about it? Then fine, Liam will help him to forget about it and so he added two new things on his list to hating people.

2\. He couldn't be a Gemini.  
7\. He couldn't be a stubborn idiot ignoring the fact that they slept together.

"Fine, as you wish." Liam didn't even bother in taking any of his things. He'll just go to Rachel tell her how Theo broke his heart and she will gladly shift positions with him. If he was convincing enough maybe he could persuade her into going into the apartment taking all his things so she could move in right away. _Pay back time, asshole._

The majority of their neighbors were watching the whole thing from their opened doors not even worrying about someone seeing them looking. Liam pushed the elevator button with as much force as he could find in his body. The waiting was terrible, all the gazes of old people on him whispering something like "Poor kid, he's brave he handled it for so long." And he was glad again that someone was on his side.

"Liam, wait." But it was too late, Theo took too much time thinking if he should run after him because the elevator was closing now and he was not going to make it there in time to stop it.


	6. medusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lasagne for lunch today so it is only appropriate to post these last two chapters now. Thank you all so much for all the support!  
> I hope you'd like this kind of messy fic and that you'll enjoy these last two chapters!❤️❤️
> 
> -Sue💖

He made it and it was just his bad luck that Theo was some superhuman being even faster than he should be. He stood in the door for a while deciding if he was going to push Liam out or if he was getting into the elevator with him. He decided for the latter getting into the machine and standing at the opposite corner.

Liam didn't even look at him, he was too pissed off at him. He just told him he regretted it even if Theo was the one leaning into the kiss first. Sure, it was Liam's idea but Theo kissed him for the second time and Theo led him to his bed and Theo took care of all his needs.

It was Theo's fault and Liam was for once allowed to be angry.

But of course his luck wasn't on his side today because as soon as the elevator came to movement it stopped like it should have so many times before and now they were stuck.

He hated this elevator and he hated this whole building because he was sure none of these old people were going to call someone to help them out.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," he groaned sliding down the wall to sit in the corner. It was all Theo's fault so it was only fair he will have to deal with this.

The other man sighed and actually sounded exhausted like he didn't sleep for the whole night. But that wasn't Liam's problem. Maybe he should call someone because he doubted Theo was capable enough to call someone but as soon as he reached to his pockets he realized he had nothing with him in here.

Where were their stalking neighbours when they needed them?

"The emergency button is screwed," Theo said not even looking at him probably too afraid that Liam will yell at him. Well, that's what you get when you are acting like an asshole.

"What a shame I was super keen on spending the rest of my life with you in a stupid elevator," he spat at him leaning the back of his head against the elevator wall.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" And no, not okay. Theo was a freaking Gemini and he was acting like some cruel version of Medusa. So no, he did not answer him and Theo followed his movements sliding down the elevator wall.

It was quiet for almost twenty minutes by Liam guess because he had no fucking clue what the time was and he was also so fucking hungry. This elevator shouldn't even exist anymore; it was supposed to be extinct like his crush for Theo. Now he would like Hayden's horoscope that morning so she would tell him he'll get stuck in an elevator, maybe if he believed in this shit everything would be easier.

"Liam." Theo was obviously not giving up his voice echoed around the small room and he thanked every guardian above him that he wasn't claustrophobic because he would not handle this.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that." Liam snorted, of course he was trying to be polite and use his nicer Gemini side.

"I'm not falling for your Gemini act," he grumbled and didn't even mind Theo looking at him like crazy.

"What?"

"You are a Gemini which means you are a one giant two-faced bitch."

"I'm not following."

"Me neither." And Liam looked away from him looking at the ceiling. What did he do to deserve this again? If he dies in this elevator it will be with knowing that he won this fight.

"Will you listen to me at least?" And Liam wants to say something rude making him get the hell out of there but there is no way how he could get out of there. What an unfortunate series of events. He didn't reply hoping that the silence would make the other man shut his mouth but the opposite was the truth and Theo took it as an invitation to speak.  
"Why do you think I live here?" he asked and Liam still didn't want to answer because he was still winning this fight and he still won't let Theo win.

"You study here?" He cursed his stupid mouth for talking again without his permission; it always got him into trouble.

"No, I'm from Columbus I could go to school from my childhood house." Did Theo think this was some kind of guessing game? How was he supposed to know what happened to him?

"I don't know why you live here, okay? I'm not going to guess it." Theo sighed moving forward to Liam which was not something he was comfortable with but the other man looked so vulnerable that he couldn't bring himself to yell at him again.

"It's because my family kicked me out, my sister was never very great with sharing things and when I turned 22 she suddenly decided it was the right time for me to move out even if I didn't have any money. She apparently thought that her being 25 so older and having more money didn't mean anything. So she sabotaged me ruining my parents' car, me leading friends home, she told them about me being gay and with all of these things they finally kicked me out." Liam did not expect this outcome at all but he stayed quiet almost afraid to breathe.  
"So then I was living in my truck for a month or so because I had almost no money and certainly not enough to pay rent for a habitation. That's when my aunt found out and got me this place but told me she won't be able to pay for it herself so I will have to help her. And then your mom yelled at the principal and the problem was suddenly solved." He smiled then a type of smile Liam didn't recognize. It was soft and adorable far more different than any other expression he has seen on the other man.

Even if his story was sad and gut twisting because god, what kind of monster would do that to her brother? But it still did not answer his question.

"She was such a support for me in that time, let me live with her before we got this place. She would sit with me in my truck during one of my depressive session and sing My Chemical Romance with me because that's her favourite band," he stopped for a minute looking into Liam's eyes for some kind of boredom or annoyance but nothing from that was there. Liam was watching him with sympathy listening to his every word.

"And then I told her about me being gay and she was pissed. She doesn't like gays and everything that comes with it so she told me that if I start something with you she will kick me out too. That much for a supportive family." He shrugged and Liam could actually see the tears starting to gather up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that," he said finally whispering not trusting his mouth not to say something stupid again.

"No, it's my fault I should have told you." Damn was he right because not telling him all of this and leaving Liam absolutely clueless was stupid.  
"I just want you to know that I regret nothing from last night." Fuck, Liam wanted to kiss him again and he wanted to make love to him again because this was Theo and Theo was so soft and caring and hot even if he was on the edge of tears.

"Fine because I hope it wasn't the last night," he said with that stubborn determination he got from his mother and that got him here in the first place.

"But my aunt can't know," he started and opened his mouth for another protest but Liam surged forward smashing their lips together. 

"Your aunt is the villain here and if she doesn't support you we can get another place."

"Just like that?" Theo looked actually surprised but happy at the same time. Happy Theo meant happy Liam and that was all that mattered.

"Just like that."


	7. here comes the sun

If you are wondering how many hours they've been stuck there they would answer you an embarrassing three hours. Their neighbour from next door, a really nice lady with an aggressive Chihuahua saw them getting stuck but by the time she finally figured how to call someone it was almost an hour. Another hour was till the people arrived and another hour to figure out how the hell were they supposed to open this antique machine.

Liam thought about Theo a lot that day. For example that he hates going to his college and attending his biology classes and that he would be much rather attending to a cooking school and that was why he was always cooking, playing with all different kind of spices.

They were still living in Theo's aunt's apartment but were already looking for something else and it wouldn't matter if it was smaller or with only one bedroom because by now Liam's bedroom was not used at all. Well, only for the times Theo played his music out loud and Liam had to hide somewhere away from him. He loved Theo, he really did but his singing was still terrible.

After the whole building heard the gossip about them getting together they've found a lot of notes and cards from their neighbours wishing them all the best in their engagement. It was a little bit surprising that everyone thought they were dating before but he guessed it was just a part of his life now.

And My Chemical Romance was part of his life too. Liam thought he was a morning person to the point he met Theo. That freak would wake up at five am and read again something from Percy Jackson series and after he was done with that he would put on his music and wake Liam every day at six sharp.

This particular morning he hated it a bit less because a memory popped out in his head as he rose from his side of the bed making his way to the kitchen. This time it was Beatles with Theo softly humming into Here comes the sun melody and hovering over something. He wasn't working with fire which was a good sign to go for Liam.

He slowly hugged him from behind his hands sliding around Theo's waist.

"Morning," he said looking at whatever Theo was just making.

"Morning." With that Theo turned around and pecked him on the lips. Liam just smiled and took his boyfriend's hands into his and chuckled as Theo watched him confusedly.

"You know, we never got to dance."

"Oh, so this is all the cuddling about? And here I was thinking you love me." Liam rolled his eyes but was more than happy to lean into the other man's body swaying with him to the rhythm.  
"I thought you hated when I play my music in the morning," Theo murmured into his hair tightening the grip around the small of his back.

"I also hated Geminis and take a look at me now."

"Did you just refer to Phil Collins song?"

"Maybe."


End file.
